File:1010
by cookiiex
Summary: [AU][NT&NH&SS&SI&IT][Chp9 up!]['or her favorite, 'What Did Sasuke Do Now'. Hinata frowned to see her friends like this. 'I don't know Tenten chan..']..It all started when models were getting expensive.R
1. Creation

cookiiex: This sucks. I've been hit with yet another idea. -.- I'm gonna get killed by people. Sniff Sniff. Well here it is. THis story is probably gonna be about ten chapters long so I hope I finish it. This is kind of like this movie I saw but..I forgot what it was called. So ..yea read and review ..please?

**File 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter 0NE: CREATi0N **

"Hyuuga!"screamed a man with spiked up raven hair. A man with long brown hair looked you. "What is it Uchiha." he said dryly. The raven haired man glared. "Your supposed to be helping me edit those damn model shoots for the friggin' products that old hag sent us! Shikamaru isn't doing crap and that dobe is out flirting with the models! Then your sitting here playing-- RUNE SCAPE!" Just then a blond hair man stepped into the room.

"Oi, Sasuke-Teme, WHAT'S WITH THE YELLING!" he roared. The raven haired man known as Sasuke looked at him with a smirk. "Dobe.". With that one word the blondie charged at Sasuke. The man with long hair sighed. Typical morning at the office.

Then a man with a spiked up ponytail came in and saw the scene unfold. He messaged his temples. "Mendokusee.." he muttered. "Neji can't you shut them up?". Neji looked at them (Sasuke and Naruto). THen he looked back at Shikamaru. "They should learn to stop acting like morons." he said loudly, knowing the two would hear.

And that's just what happened. Sasuke and Naruto stopped to glared at Neji. Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke straightened out his tie. "Well gentlemen and dobe..." Naruto glared. "..Back to business. As you know our competitors, Calven Klien, Polo etc., has gained more ratings then we expected. For--"

"Maybe we need more ladies for the shoot." Naruto suggested, cutting off what Sasuke was going to say. Sasuke glared. "Do you have any idea how much money those sluts want?" Naruto shook his head. Sasuke whispered something in Naruto's ear. His eyes widened. "THAT MUCH!" Sasuke nodded.

"Our really loyal models are Sakura, Ino,Hinata, and Temari. We can't lose those three. So gentlemen what should we do?" Sasuke finished. "Maybe we don't need a real model." offered Shikamaru. Naruto pointed at Neji. Neji looked confused. "If there's anyone that should dress in a drag it should be Neji." said Naruto. Neji glared, Sasuke smirked and Shikmaru was containing his laugh. Well trying to anyway.

"AHAHAAAAAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Shikmaru laughed. Seconds later Sasuke joined him. Naruto looked confused. "I'm SERIOUS!" Neji had a killer intent surrounding him while glaring at Naruto.

Moments later..

"Aha..Well back to what I was saying, I ment that we can perfect a model using the computer." said Shikamaru. Sasuke glared. Neji glared. Hell, even Naruto glared. "THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN DOING THE WHOLE TIME!" they screamed. Shikamaru sighed.

"No you morons." Shikamaru recieved some killer glares. "I meant that you can just create a whole new model on the computer, look." He tooked Neji's computer.

"Yo!" he roared.

"Chill Hyuuga"

"Shut up Uchiha."

And thus began a glaring contest. Until.."Can you guys stop and pay attention?" asked Naruto. Eyes widened. "Naruto just.." Started Sasuke. "Said something.."continued Neji. "Smart?" Shikamaru ended. they shuddered. "Talk about scary" Shikamaru muttered. Naruto looked very,very confused.

"Well just use the normal program where you edit that crap and just make a new model. So...who's gonna do it?" Shikamaru asked. Naurto, Sasuke and Shikamaru screamed a one word answer. "NOT IT!". Neji looked mortified. "I have to do this crap...AGAIN!" The trio nodded. "Oh hell.."

**

* * *

LATER THAT DAY..**

Neji thought it over. 'Can't make a blondie' he thought when he looked at his picture of the models. 'Nope not lavender hair neither.' he continued. ' Definatley not another pink head.' his thoughts came to an end. This.Was.Hopeless. He slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit." he cursed.

Just at that moment he saw that his cup of coffee splited. It was...brown. 'Brown hair...' he squinted. It was getting hot in his office. He waked over to his window. When he opened it the wind came pouring into the room. If he wasn't as sane as he is, he would've thought the wind told him brown hair and brown eyes. His eyes widened.

"That'll be a great combination for a model." he said to noone inparticular. He went back to the computer. He inserted brown hair and almond shaped brown eyes. He frowned. No more inspriration. He went back to the window but before he got to it, another whisper from the wind. 'Two hair buns..Chinese...looking...' it said. Neji saw an image in his head. It was as if he had **seen** her before. When his ' vision' ended he ran back to his computer to put all the changes.

**

* * *

**

**F0URS LATER..**

"I'm...done." he said with little enthusiesm. He was exuashted. He click save as. he typed the word 'File'. Being less sane. He played with the number keys. He wrote 1010. Then he did something very un-Neji-ish.He passed out.

Moments after he passed out, something happened to his computer. The wind guided the image from the computer to match the creation. His creation. Whent the wind was done, she left behind her work. A woman with her brown hair in buns. Her eyes currently closed. She was wearing a pink chinese shirt with green capris. And hence her name was...

Tenten.

**  
TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: I liked how it came out. REVIEW 

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Neji wakes up to find something..warm sleeping next to his body.


	2. Discovery

cookiiex: Successful much? Lol of course, with readers like yall I'm not complaining. :D But I did get a question from one of the reviewers, **Anime DoRkStEr.  
Question**: Why was the ending so confusing?  
**Answer**: Hehe..well I didn't know how to make Tenten come alive, so..you'll see in later chapters. Hope that cleared it up somewhat. :D THis chapter has some hints too.  
The story's okay ..right? Well anyway here's the second chapter! Enjoy people!

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter TW0: DiSC0VERY **

"Ugh.." moaned Neji. He was currently sleeping on his office's floor. ' Damn, was I here all night?' he thought. As he tried to situp, he realized there was this warmth wrapping around him. He slowly turned his head to see what the offending warm thing was. What he saw was a thing that scared the shit out of him.

There was a beautiful maiden sleeping beside him with her arms around his waist. Her hair was spilling from the buns that were on her head. Her face, beautiful porclein skin. Her eyes closed, with her bangs shading her forehead. Her lips, red, full, lusious lips can turn any guy on. Her body was..amazing. Her arms had those femine musles. Her flat, ton stomach under that tigh shirt. THose bres-- MATTE!

If Neji could slap himself, he would've. 'Neji get a hold of yourself! Just because there's a EXTREMELY hott girl practically throwing herself at you, doesn't mean you can think such hentai thoughts!' his inner self growled. THen he realized. Hott girl, plus, Neji, plus, sleep, equals..OH MY KAMI! They did **it **didn't they!

He moaned.He was too young for commitment. He was _WAY_ too young to be a dad. Sure he was 25 years old but still! "Ahh..Dammit" he cursed, not realizing the beauty next to him was staring at him.

"Neji."

Neji almost jumped out of his skin. Since when was he so... out of character? Runnig thourgh his mind he searched for an- oh so smart answer. "Huh?" Geez, nice answer genius.

The girl stared. Then she smiled and held out her hand. "Hello there. I'm Tenten well more formaly File: Tenten. Well you know all about that, Master Neji." she said/asked. Neji looked at her. Then he gulped. Was what they did yesterday **that **good? "M-Master?"

Tenten looked at him."Yea you created me yesterday, remember Mater Neji?" she asked him. Neji was ..confused. And tell from Tenten's reaction she knew he was too. Tenten sighed and reached for Neji's laptop. She clicked on the icon that said 'My Pictures' . Then she clicked on 'File: 1010'. she showed Neji the file.

She pointed at the picture. "See Neji-sama you created me." she lied. Sure he made the thing but..She shook her head. 'No,that was the things I said I'll leave behind.' she thought with determined. Neji on the other hand...

Neji was astounded. Well that would be lyinh a little because he was looking more like 'WTFBBQ!'. What? You would be too, hell he broke all the laws of science! He opened his mouth to say something but was beaten by Tenten.

"Do you have a mirror?" Neji nodded numbly. Tenten glared. "Will it kill you to tell me where it is?"she stated more than asked. Neji pointed at the bathroom, not taking his eyes off the screen. Tenten went to the bathroom without another word.

**Bathroom..  
**  
Tenten didn't really know what she looked like. What she saw in the mirror satified her. She did a few poses in front of the mirror.She was gonna enjoy herself on earth. Hell she haven't felt this alive since that day.

'Yea..I'm going to enjoy working with Neji..' she said having thoughts about the said man. With a swift turn she walked out of the bathroom to be greeted with a smirking Neji.

Obviously Neji had gotten over the little shocker when Tenten was in the bathroom. He saw that she was in his control. And he saw those meaningless poses she did in the bathroom. It didn't take a genious to know he was hatching a plan. And she was going along with it. Either she liked it or not.

Neji smirked to himself, as he walked to Tenten. Neji stopped when he was five inches away from her. Tenten flushed at the closeness of him and herself.

"Tenten.." Neji started. "Have you considered being a model?". She gasped.

**  
TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: Here's chapter two folks.The original version got deleted though. Sucks Dx .Review. 


	3. Approval

cookiiex: I'm so friggin' happy! I recieved like **ten** reviews last chapter! And like**5o4** hits xD I love you guys! Well I hope you'll like this chapter just as much as how you liked the last chapter. . . you probably figured out the pairings..right? well just to refresh your memorys, the pairings are: **_Neji&Tenten, Sasuke&Sakura, Shikamaru&Ino, Naruto&Hinata_**. Well, no more rambling, time for the chapter. NOw for some **Q&A.**  
**Question#1:** Is Tenten a hologram?  
Answer: Nah. :)  
**Question#2:** Is Tenten an angel that came to annoy the crap outta Neji!  
Answer: Hn, maybe ;)

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter THREE: APPR0VED **

Flash

_"Tenten.." Neji started. "Have you considered being a model?". She gasped. _

**End Flash**

"Neji- Sama? Are you seriously considering me doing this?" Tenten asked while she was fiddeling with the edge of her sleeve. Yesterday when he asked her, she agreed, not like she really had the choice. Okay fine, so she agreed because she wanted to. Same difference.

Neji looked indifferent."Of course, Tenten." He paused, then added. "Don't forget, I created you and I'll use you as I please.". He wore a proud smirk. Tenten glared. "Sure, just rub it in, jerk." she muttered. Neji, with the power invested in him, heard it.

Neji mocked hurt. "Oh Tenten, you hurt me.". "Yes, I'm satified." Tenten hissed. Neji glared. "I was being sarcrastic.". Tenten smiled deviously at him. "I know.".

The rest of the walk was in silence, until they reached the big glass doors. Neji looked at Tenten. "Are you ready?" he asked. She smiled sheepishly. "Bring it.". Neji rolled his eyes. ' It could never be a straight answer with this girl.'

Neji opened the door revealing a sleeping Shikmaru, Naruto playing Ping- Pong ball with Lee, a bored Gaara, pissed off Sasuke, Kankouro making origami ,and a Shino messing with his laptop. Hearing the door open the guys diverted their attention to the two. Neji looked around the room.

"Where's Ki--" Shikmaru cut him off. "He went to make sure Chouji got our breakfest and to prevent what happened last time.". Neji nodded in understanding. Then the guys' attention went onto the girl next to Neji. Tenten didn't seem to notice, she was looking out the window.

Then there came a cat call from behind the pair. Turning arond it revealed Kiba and Chouji holding McDonald bags, with a white dog trailing behind them.

"So who's this fine lady?" Kiba asked. One of Tenten's eyebrows raised. Then her eyes narrowed. 'Prevert.' she thought. Then when she saw the dog, it smirked. Tenten took a step back. ' Why the hell is it here?' she thought.

WHile Tenten was looking at the dog the boys looked at her. THeir thoughts?

Sasuke: Where the hell did Neji find this one?  
Naruto: Wasn't Neji supposed to make one on his computer?  
Shikamaru: Blah, troublesome.  
Chouji: OMFG MOVE! I wanna friggin' EAT!  
Gaara: What am I doing here?.. Oh right I work here, (sigh).  
Shino: Hm.. maybe a shoot with my bugs?  
Lee: She's pretty, but Sakura-chan's BEAUTIFUL! YOSH!  
Kiba: Why the hell does Akamaru get the chicks!  
Kankuro: I'M BORED!

Neji saw everyone staring. " Yes take your time to admire my genius." he said smugly. Naruto looked at him weridly. Neji gave him a questioning look. "Neji.." Naruto started. "I don't see your penius.". Everyone laughed out loud. Well except Neji, Gaara and Tenten.

Neji was friggin' FUMING. Killer intent on HIGH mode. Tenten was distruded. Really did she want to know. And Gaara...well ask yourself does Gaara even smile?

Then Tenten turned back to the guys. Then at Neji. "Neji- Sama, does that mean I got the job?" she asked. Neji looked at her. Then back at his co-workers. The guys looked at each other, before huddling. Well except for Gaara and Shikamaru. Shikamaru muttering about how troublesome it was and Gaara saying those fools should already know the answer.

"Alright guys, Sasuke you play defens-" Naruto "Dobe, we aren't playing YOUR verison of football..again.". Naruto pouted. "Please..?" he said in a ' I'm cute so you'll have to listen and follow my every wish.' voice. Kiba scowlded. "Moron! We're not playing football anyway!". Sasuke threw his hands up. "THANK YOU, KIBA!" he shouted.

After a few minutes of the, seriously NOT needed, discussion, the boys turned around. Shino walked up to Tenten. She stared at him. He stared at him. A few moments later he held out his hand. She gave him a questioning stare.

"Congratulations, you start today." he said. But before he could get a hand shake..

**She fainted. **

**TBC..**

**

* * *

**cookiiex: Lol do you guys like how it ended? Well I gotta go, leave some lovin'! 


	4. Aquatainted

cookiiex: I _love_ you guys. You peoples are the best, encouraging my story. :D I feel great. A few questions I have to answer before I let you lovely people enjoy the story.  
**Question**: WHERE THE HELL'S THE ROMANCE! CHAA!  
**Answer**: ..;; Lol Well starting next chapter I think I will spark the characters interests. Don't worry you're **_almost_** there.  
And the most frequetly asked question..  
**Question**: She friggin' fainted? WTFBBQ!  
**Answer**:...well the answers in this chapter,some of it anyway,and let me say Akamaru has a **BIG** part in it.  
I'm glad you guys think my story's funny, cause I suck at humor --;;. Lol ,no more rambling, read ahead.  
**  
File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter F0UR: AQUATAINTED **

Flash

_Shino walked up to Tenten. She stared at him. He stared at him. A few moments later he held out his hand. She gave him a questioning stare. _

"Congradulations, you start today." he said. But before he could get a hand shake..

**She fainted. **

**End Flash **

'Huh, where am I?' Tenten asked herself. She looked around to find darkness at every angle.

_"Hey you think the old water trick will work."_ She gasped. Was someone here with her. 'Who's there?' she shouted. SHe got no response from the vioce.

_"Dobe, you don't want her to leave do you?" _Here eyes widened. 'Another vioce?'.She looked around. Noone. Noone was there. 'The hell?'

_"How troublesome.."_ ANother one. "_Idiot she'll wake up herself." _Tenten gasped. That was Neji-sama. She tried to remember what happened before only to be splash with water. No let me repharse that. **ICE COLD** water. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!**" she screamed at no one inparticular. Then Tenten noticed 10 pairs of eyes on her. "Ano..what are you staring at?" she said trying to stop the heat going to her cheeks. 'Did I make a great first impression or what?' she thought sarcasticly.

The guys looked at Kankuro. Well more like what was in his hands. A bucket. Gaara sighed. "Kankuro, you fool." Then they noticed a killer aura. And everyone looked at Gaara. Gaara looked innocent. "What? It isn't me." Well, you can't say he didn't try. But atleast he was telling the truth.

"It isn't Gaara." Shino confirmed. Insert strange look. "What?". Kiba screamed bloody murder, along with Naruto and Lee. "HOLY CRAP! SHINO SAID SOMETHING, **WILLINGLY!**" Kiba screamed, running in circles.

"OH MY KAMI-SAMA, THAT IS LIKE..KAKASHI -SENSEI BEING (gulp)** EARLY!**! THE WORLD'S ENDING, EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF, SAVE THE WOMEN AND CHILDREN, CALL THE NAVY, ALERT THE MARINES! HOLY CRAAAAAAP! SAVE YOURSELVES!" screamed Naruto as he ducked under the table. Lee was on the floor, currently unconcious. Clearly they didn't care to hide their surprise like the other guys.

Shino crossed his arms muttering things like; " Yea,sure just pick on the guy that love bugs and wears glasses.".

Tenten sweatdropped. SHe was so confused that she forgot about her anger she had a minute ago. These were the professionals? SHe rubbed her temple. What did she get herself into? Se thought of what happened before. 'What the hell was that? Was it that baka inu. Why the hell is that baka here?' she sighed in her mind. ' Oh right he's my 'gurdian', geez I'm old enough to be on my own.'

While Tenten was spacing out the other models walked in. " Oi SASUKE-KUN!" shouted two girls from the group of four. ONe of the girls had shoulder length pink hair tied back with a red ribbion.SHe had green eyes. SHe was wearing a orange, skin tight, t-shirt and a skirt. Talk about ironic how her name is Sakura.

The other girl had long blond hair tied in a pony tail and a few stray hairs in front of her face. She had blue eyes. SHe was in a red shirt and pink skirt. Her name was Ino. Sakura and Ino glomped Sasuke. Sasuke shook around, hoping to pry the two girls off. "GET OFF'A ME!".

THe other two girls however took notice of Tenten in the room. "Oi, you new girl!" shout the other blonde. She wore her hair in four, not one, not two but four, ponytails. She was in a purple dress. Her eyes were black. Her name was Temari. Tenten snapped out of her er...daydream and faced the older girl. "Yo." Tenten replied boredly and gave her the peace sign. The smaller girl next to Temari laughed nervously.

Tenten noticed she had the same eyes as Neji. Her hair was in a _unique_ style, much said it was short minus the bangs that are framing her face. She was like the shortest of the original group of four. 'Probably the shyest too.' Tenten added.

Neji stood behind Tenten. "Tenten." . Tenten looked at him. "Yes, Neji-sama?". He pointed at the four girls. "You'll be working with them." Tenten smiled and held out her hand.

" Please to meet you, I'm Tenten, the new model."

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex:WHEW! FInished this in like three hours. Well hope you guys enjoyed it! Not much humor though. --;; 


	5. Work It!

cookiiex: Wow..most of the reviewers for the last chapter didn't get it. Hmm... so I spent this time to figure out how to make it more..er..understandable. I just hope my efforts weren't put to waste. Need more brain juice. --;; Well I guess the romance is going to start in this chapter. So like **ENJOY**!

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter FiVE: W0RK iT!**

Tenten sighed. It's been two hours since she met her co-workers. They were pretty nice, but seriously all they talked about were guys! Well except Temai and Hinata. THey just sat their listening to Ino and Sakura rant on and on about their percious 'Sasuke-kun'.

Tenten sighed again. THen a little, almost unoticable smile appeared on her face. 'That's just like them,' she thought. 'Even when we were together it was always Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke-kun that.' her small smile dissappered. 'But poor Shikamaru.'. Yea she knew Shikamaru liked Ino. Sadly she never noticed. But then Temari always had an eye for him.

Exhaling and inhaling, she looked at Hinata. She fidgeted when Sakura mentioned Naruto. She closeed her eyes. Boys, never notices a good thing. But then again Hinata didn't see Kiba's feelings too. Guess you have to give the guys _a little _slack. Then Neji came too her mind. She frowned. 'Pshh that prick, didn't notice shit always trian,train,train. Geez, but now it's work,work,work! How Neji-like'

"Oi..Tenten, was it? How do you know Neji?" Ino asked. Tenten looked at her blankly. "Oh..uh we're.."

"We're friends" a voice behind her answered, freaking Tenten out. The girl's mouth formed an 'o' shape. "No way!" Temari shouted astonished. "You have a girl friend! I thought you weren't seeing anybody!" Ino added. Neji glared. "I said we're friends, not lovers."

Sakura waved him off with a sly smirk. "Sure Neji, sure.." He glared. "Shut up Haruno." he said and walked away.

"Well...let's get started, ne?" Hinata said shyly. THe girls sighed. "Fine,fine lets go!" Sakura and Ino pumped their fists in the air and ran for it. Temari rubbed her temples muttering about 'no peace anymore.' and stuff like that. HInata timidly followed Temari and the other two out of the room leaving Tenten to follow.

Tenten smiled._ 'Good we girls are together again...just like before...'

* * *

_

"TENTEN! STRUT THAT STUFF!" shouted Sakura from the front. Tenten made a face. 'This was..not what I expect we'd be doing for fun..'.

Tenten was currently in a white dress with lace and fluff. 'Geez, who in the hell designed this shit!' she screamed in her mind , almost tripping in the high heels she was in. Ino shook her head and climbed on stage.

"Look Tenten, this is all you gotta do. Keep a fierce face and walk, swayhips Tenten! No not like that! You look like you have a disease or something! No,NO not like that! AHh, Tenten you're gonna--"

**Bam! **

"..fall off.." Ino said even though she was to late. Tenten fell face first into the ground. "Ris Ruks.(This Sucks)" Tenten mumbled.

* * *

After two hours Ino, Temari, Hinata, and Sakura perfected Tenten's catwalk. Well almost perfected.

"Tenten, that was good. Now all you have to do is try it with heels." Sakura said cheerily. Tenten resisted the urge to drive her head into the wall.

* * *

Temari showed Tenten some poses too.

"NO! Tenten like this! Right hand on hip! Left hand on right side of neck. . . . NO! RIGHT HAND ON RIGHT HIP!" Temari shouted. Tenten fumed.  
"DAMN MAKE IT CLEARER!" Tenten retorted. And thus this led to the battle of posing.

* * *

Hinata tried to put makeup of Tenten.

"Tenten please stay still." Hinata asked politely. 'Damn her cuteness.' Tenten cursed in her mind. But when she saw what Hinata was trying to put on her eye, she made a run for it.

But Ino just had to appear out of nowhere.

"Not so fast Tenten!" She shouted grabbing on to Tenten's shirt dragging her back to Hinata. Tenten weeped inside her mind.

**She was doomed.**

* * *

After that tiring four hours, Tenten finally got it. She did it fourteen times though, because the girls were checking if she got it. Which didn't help Tenten's energy.

"Now it's just time for some.." Ino and Sakura shared an evil smile.

"**GIRL TALK!**" they both shouted.

Tenten could've died right on the spot. 'Ah,fuck. Just kill me'

Now the five girls where in a well known cafe.

"Hinata-chan. Any love interests?" asked Temari boredly. Hinata's face turned to a deep shade of red. Tenten already knew who. "eh..N-Naruto-k-kun.." she said fidgeting with her fingers. The girls sighed.

"Hinata-chan, tell him, he's obviously a total dumbass not to like you. You're cute, kind, sweet, nice body (Hinata blushes a deeper shade). You're like everything a guy wants." Sakura reasoned. Ino smiled.

"Yea, and if he doesn't see your feelings then he doesn't know what he's missing." she said. 'You're one to talk Ino' Tenten added silently. "How 'bout you Temari?" Tenten asked.

Temari flushed. "Well one boy..but he totally doesn't notice me.". The girls' eyes widened. "What kind of dumbass doesn't notice Temari-chan?" Ino shouted. "Hm..just a boy." she said looking down at her vanilla milkshake.

"Don't worry, Tem-chan. I'm sure he'll notice you. You make any boy go mad!" Sakura said taking a sip from her strawberry milkshake. THe other girls nodded in agreement. Temari smirked. "Of course,you're so right."

Then the girls switched their gaze at Tenten. She looked innocently at them. "What?". They smirked. HELL, even Hinata smirked. Tenten was getting scared.

"Tenten-chan, do you like Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked innocently. At that moment, they swore they saw all the blood went to Tenten's face. "W-What?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"So Tenten is it true you got a thing for the Hyuuga?" Temari smirked wiggling her eye brows. Tenten pouted. "You're all gaining up on me! No I don't like him, were just friends!" she said not wanting to push the issue farther.

"Okay Tenten, okay." THe girls said getting off the subject. They walked out of the cafe and returned to the building.

* * *

Once the girls reached the building, Neji was waiting outside. When Neji spotted Tenten he grabbed her hands. The girls cooed, deciding the 'couple' needed some 'alone time' they bolted into the building.

Tenten looked confused. "Ehh?". "Comon' let's go back to my place." he said leading her to his car.

In the car, Tenten kept thinking about the earlier events.

_"So Tenten is it true you got a thing for the Hyuuga?" _

_"Tenten-chan, do you like Neji-nii-san?"_

Tenten thought it over. She was getting nervous.

'Holy crap, could I... could I really like Neji Hyuuga?' she gulped. 'Again?'

**TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: well that was..fun to write. HATe or love? Review!

**FOR_ SASUKE&SAKURA_ FANS!** Please read my new story, **_'A Kiss That Kills'_**


	6. Reality

cookiiex: Wow..**42 reviews**! -squeals- I think I'm feeling faint. **_Arigato, minna-san_**! Well I know alot of you got confused about last chapter, but I don't want to ruin the story for you so I won't answer any of the questions. xP The suspense just adds on and on... ;DD. Well what are you waiting for, READ!

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SiX: REALiTY**

_The figure looked at his hands. This red liquid. Blood. It dripped over his hands. His eyes widened. He looked over to the girl across the room. She looked at him weakly. _

"N-Neji.." she coughs out blood. "..w..why?" she asked softly, beginning to see the darkness engulf her. 'Why Neji? Why?' she thought to herself. Before passing out, she looked at her wounded stomach. The blood... her blood.. spilled freely, staining her white gown.

He opened his mouth. "I-I...Tenten...I'm..I'm-"

But before he finished his sentence the darkness already took her.

* * *

Tenten sat up, panting heavily, sweat dripping of her forehead to her cheek. She looked around. Then she relaxed. "That dream... no, that nightmare..," she whispered. 'Why now?' she thought. 'Damn, that's right! I'm still here to carry out a mission!'.

She got out of Neji's bed that she borrowed for the night. "Well, I'm not gonna get anymore sleep now anyway.." she turned on her television.

'_ Haha.. Isn't that the truth, Koji? Well here with today's weather forecast, Mikage Kaname.' the televison ranted. 'Thank you Hisa, well today there is a 50 percent of showers-_' Tenten closed the machine. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

She had feeling to day was not going to be her day.

* * *

"Tenten-san are you not feeling well?" Hinata asked. Tenten had to say, it was not turning out to be her day. She smiled sheepishly at Hinata. "Not at all Hinata and please don't use the formalities, just call me Tenten.". 'I hope she doesn't see that lie.'

Hinata, who did not seem convinced, nodded slowly. "O-Okay, Tenten-..are sure you don't need an asprin?" Tenten nodded weakly. "I'm sure Hinata.". Hinata nodded and walked out on the catwalk.

Tenten sighed. ' Those bakas! Out of all the things they could do they picked modeling! MODELiNG! And not to mention these clothes are so skanky! And the pefumes hurt my nose! Not to mention you can't walk properly in half the shoes they make!' Tenten was fuming.

From a distance, Sakura and Ino watch Tenten from there seats. Ino frowned. "That poor girl... I think she's exhasted." Sakura nooded. "But modeling isn't just standing around looking pretty, it requires alot of hard work." Sakura reasoned. Temari seemed to be thinking.

Apparently so was Hinata. "Hmm.. don't you think it's kind of werid how Neji-nii-san found her? I mean, he never had any socialization with women before.". Ino, Sakura, and Temari blinked, considering this piece of information. Temari gaped. "That's true."

Ino and Sakura wore evil smirks. "Do you think Neji is falling for this mysterious girl?" Blinks. "Aww, how romantic!" they cooed. Temari sweatdropped. "Well whatever, I'mma' get lunch or something ya'll have fun." Temari siad as she left, leaving poor Hinata to deal with the girls' rantings.

* * *

Temari huffed. 'Thank Kami, I have peace.' she smiled. Well smirked, but it was close! She went for a walk through the building. She looked around. 'I wonder if he's here..' she thought. She kept walking not looking at where she was going. Until she bumped into something. Okay, well, someone.

"Oi, oi what's the-" Temari gaped. 'It's him.' her eyes lit up. "I- I... Gomen!" she said, feeling the blod ruch to her face. He smirked. " It's alright Temari-san." he said lifting her chin with his hand. "It was a pleasure seeing you though.."

Temari felt her knees turn to jelly. If he would just kiss her now... "Well I have a meeting. See you around Temari-san." He left her in the hallway, having her stare at his retreating back. 'Can't you notice me..?' she thought sadly.

* * *

"Ne? Hinata-chan don't you think Tenten-chan and Neji-kun make a cute couple?" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled a little. "Hmm.. I guess they look cute together.". Ino snorted. "You guess? They look absolutely **ADORABLE **with each other! You saw how Neji waited for her yesterday! Imagine how long he stood outside in the freezing cold!" Ino ended dramaticly.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Ino, it was 76 degrees yesterday.". Ino glared. "That's besides the point! The point is they just need a push in the right direction! I can imagine the little Tentens and Nejis running around - absolutely adorable!" Sakura laughed. "Well I gotta hand it to ya, Ino, that is pretty cute."

Hinata fidgeted. "I just hope father approves of her." she whispered silently.

* * *

Neji sneezed. "Geez, Hyuuga, you're really out of it today." Sasuke commented. Neji glared. "Shut up, Uchiha.". Shikamaru yawned. "Probably someone's talking about you." Naruto said taking a bite out of his ramen.

Neji shook his head. "Nah, maybe the weather is getting to my head.". Kiba looked at his papers. "Hey is it me or has our ratings been sky rocketing?" he asked with a smirk. Gaara snatched the papers from his hands. He smirked. "It seems it has..."

Shino and Choiji walked into the room carrying a batch of boxes. Everybody looked at him. "What's that?" Kankuro asked looking at one of the ten boxes.

"Stuff that is due by the end of the month." Choiji remarked. "Apparently Tsunade-sama and the boss worked out a deal. Tsunade is investing in us to. So now we're just two big companies."

Shino continued. " Anyways, we have to work 24/7 now. These boxes are filled with hundreds of merchandise. And we only have..." He looks at their claendar. " ..About four weeks, so we'll have to stay extra hours." Everyone groans. "WELL LET'S REFRESH OUR YOUTH! I'LL MAKE GAI-SAMA PROUD!" Lee shouted, his fist in the air.

"Well, she also asked for us to file some paperwork." Choiji cut in. Shikamaru looked suspious. "... How much..?". Shino lifted a box on to the table and opened it. Inside were about 3 piles of paperwork, piled a foot high. "That much." Shino replied emotionlessly. Shikamaru groaned. Apparently he does the paperwork.

"Troublesome.."

* * *

Tenten sighed.She was currently in the park getting fresh air. She looked at the sky. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and the clouds were white - what could possibly go wrong?

'Well today was uneventful..'. Her mind went back to the dream she had. She shook her head. 'That... Neji wouldn't...well..' She let out a groan.

Tenten thought about it. 'Maybe we should've met under better circumstances.. . . but why would he..'

**Drip.**

Tenten looked up again, this time seeing darks clouds and the sun was out of sight. She silently cursed the accuracy of the weatherman. She frowned and got of the bench.

**Drip. Drop.**

Tenten whipped her head to the sky. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" she screamed, her tears mixing with the rain.

**Drip. Drip. Drop.**

Tenten cried. This was what happened. This was what happened to _them_...

**Reality.**

**  
TBC..**

* * *

cookiiex: Well that was kinda angsty. Well who should I pair Temari with? I was thinking of a **_Temari&Itachi _**pairing but then most fans would have my head.. Well tell me your opinion!. Ja! 


	7. Matchmaking

cookiiex:-squeals, yet again- Wahh! **51** reviews! You guys are the bestest. xDD... anyways.. I think I'mma do a **_Itachi&Temari _**pairing since most of you don't have a problem with it. Yup you heard me! Lols Also..

**_There's going to be a File: 1010 Doujishi (sp?), I'm working on it! _**

Anyways, Thank you reviewers! You guys kick so much ass! Thanks you for the favs! (You know who you are ;) ) Here's the chapter, ENJOY! Sorry for the wait!

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter SEVEN: MATCHMAKiNG **

Sakura and Ino were up to no good. Hinata was sure of it. It was kind of obvious too. They were snooping around and snickering from time to time. Hinata sighed. 'When will those two grow up?' .

"What are they doing?". Hinata jumped and shrieked. She turned to find a certain blue eyed man looking down at her. "Eh? You okay Hinata-chan? You look kind of red.." he said as she felt her forehead. Her face flushed before she fainted in his arms.

With the Naruto's reflexes she caught her before she hit the grounds. "Ehh! Hinata-chan you okay?". The only response he got was her mumbling. He smiled at her red face. 'Cute, just like a little girl.'

**FLASH!**

Naruto blinked. "N-nani?" he used one hand to rub his eyes. " Now, Naruto, so sweet of you to take care of Hinata-chan! May your youth burn like the suns!" Lee shrieked. Gaara, who was next to Lee, had a camera in hand. On his face was an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Hey, Naruto.". Naruto blinked again. Gaara, talking! "Eh, what?". Gaara showed him a photo. "Nice pose." That's when he noticed the two familiar people. Of course Gaara, the prized photographer, was the only one that can take a perfect picture so suddenly.

"GAARRRAAAAA!" screamed the embrassed fox boy.

* * *

Itachi wandered the streets. 'What's wrong with me?' 

_"I- I... Gomen!" she said, feeling the blod ruch to her face. He smirked. " It's alright Temari-san." he said lifting her chin with his hand. "It was a pleasure seeing you though.." _

_... "Well I have a meeting. See you around Temari-san."_

He wanted smack himself back there. What the hell was he doing? She was from the enemy. She was from the enemy. . . but dammit if she wasn't then they might have a chance. Itachi glared at the pavement.

It wasn't as if he was ugly. In fact he was absolutely **gorgeous**. He could get any woman he wanted. It's just that he had to go and pick the one he couldn't get. Well, by his standards.

"Itachi, let's go.". Itachi looked over to his partner. "Hai, Kisame.". The two men went in the big building with the sign 'Akatusuki Interprises.'.

* * *

Tenten sighed. She had just got back to the park. Then she came back to find out Chouji ate her share of lunch. Said something about models never eating. 'Che, like they don't.'. 

"Tenten." a voice called from behind her. Tenten turned to find Neji standing there, with a brown bag in hand. "Oh, hey Neji." she pointed to the brown bag. "What's that?" she asked.

Neji scratched his neck akwardly and if you look close enough, you could see the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. He took something from the bag and handed it too her. "Here.". Tenten took it, but not before throwing him a questioning look.

She opened the bag and it revealed a baked pork bun. Her eyes twinkled. Then she looked back at Neji. "This... This is for me?" she asked. Neji looked at her annoyed. "No, this is for Kiba's dog." he said sarcasticly. Tenten would've glared but smiled instead, making her eyes sparkle. Anybody would've blushed, but this is Neji we're talking about.

"Arigato, Neji.". Then she looked back at her bread. "Itadkimasu!" and she took a bite out of her bread. The moment would've been perfect except for...

"That'll be 60 cents." Neji said.

"Wahh?"

* * *

Ino was spying on the moment Neji and Tenten were having. "Wah! That stupid Neji sure know's how to ruin the moment!" Ino said from desk she was hiding behind. "What are you doing?". Ino jumped. "AIEEE!". Her head collided with Shikamaru's nose making him back away. 

"What was that for you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru yelped while holding his nose. "I-itai, Shikamaru what the hell!" Ino said. Then she turned back to spy just to find that Neji and Tenten were long gone. She groaned.

"Now they're gone, thanks alot Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as she turned and ran off some where. Shikamaru stare at her before taking a picture out from the drawer of his desk. It show a little boy with a pointy ponytail frowning while a girl with shortish blond hair smile with her arms around the boy's neck. Under it said, '..The way we were..'.

Shikamaru had a sad smile on. '..The way we were..'

* * *

Ino ran down a hall in search of Sakura (and maybe Sasuke if she was lucky) to tell her about her discovery. Ino looked to her right then her left. ' Where could that girl be?' she thought as she went down another hall. Then she caught a flash of pink. Ino smirked. 'Bingo!' and she went that direction. 

She was about to shout out 'Sakura' before she saw what her friend was doing. Then she ran the opposite direction with tears coming out of her eyes.

**_TBC..  
_**

* * *

cookiiex: Whew, done with chapter 7!Little sorta fluffy things flew to my mind xDD Hope you enjoyed it! 


	8. Ready!

cookiiex: Well it's about damn time! Finally I got those two reviews I wanted. x) -feeling e**bi**ls, heh- **Anyways I have a confession to make: I made the plot of the story so much more complicating. **Which is not a good thing for me beacuse I have to type but it might be a good thing to those who likes the story.** Okay I see most have you have enjoyed (Some that wanted to kill a certain cheapskate) Neji and his 6o cents pun. Tenten paided him back though. (Neji holding two quaters and a dime: My precious...) **Could'nt help add in that pun in the story. Reminded me and my friend when I paid for her pork bun xD.

**Anywho..I have another confession: the whole story is, and always have been.. oh the horror... UNEDITED! Dun Dun Dun!** So if anyone (with a brave soul) who wants to be my..beta/editor send me an e-mail. Going by the 'first come,first served' rule, well in this case should sound like: 'First one to apply, first one to die reading the scary unedited-ness' Lol Well here's Chapter 8** (and this story was supposed to be ten chapters long, psh yea right) Enjoy, desu!**

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter EiGHT: READY!**

Sakura blushed in the situation she was currently in. 'Sasuke-kun..'. So the big story.. she was a ditz. End of story. Well more like she was a total ditz and tripped, Sasuke came out nowhere, and with perfect timing, she landed on top of him. They have been in that position for some time now. Sakura blushed as Sasuke touched her hand.

"Sakura.." He looked in her sea green eyes. Sakura's face grew redder. Is this how Hinata felt everytime Naruto was around? Sasuke blinked. "Sakura.." he said her vioce once more making her knees go weak (and wasn't she glad she wasn't standing.). That masculine vioce...

"..get off of me."

That masculine voice .. that was telling her to get off of him. Sakura sighed. Will their friendship (well they're aqquaintinces but that was besides the point!) ever esculate to a different level? Can't they be more than friends?

'Get a grip, Sakura. You could get any man you want! He's not the only one!' her inner vioce shouted at her. Sakura felt eyes on her as she looked down.. . forgetting Sasuke was right under her.

Her lips met his forehead. Sakura blushed, but it faded when she heard a gasp. She looked up only to see a blond ponytail fly as it's owner turned the corner. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ino!" She screamed as she quickly got off the man and ran the corner. As she ran, she didn't notice the pair of shocked onyx eyes following her movement as he touched the spot where her lips landed.  
---------------

"She really should wake up now."

Hinata's eyes fluttered as she started to sit up. She found a orange jacket covering her upper body. She blushed. 'Naruto-kun..?'. "So you woke up."

She gasped in shock. Looking over to her left she found the fear red haired photographer, Gaara, and her friend Kiba. Kiba smiled at her. "Shino would've came if he haven't had a meeting to attend to.". Hinata nodded in understanding. Being an executive in the company was hard for her bug loving friend.

Gaara stared boredly into space. How this girl became a model was beyond him. If she would faint everytime someone was staring at her, wouldn't they be paying for her bills in the hospital more than they pay the employees. Or worst, she could have a nervous breakdown in the middle of a show and that would lead to the down fall of 'Sexy- no- Jutsu' line of fashion and beauty. Then that would make him and the rest of the company a laughing stock. Worst of all they would be below 'Akatusuki Interprises' and he be damned if that happened.

"So Gaara, wasn't there something you needed to give Hinata?".

But until that day ever comes (This is where he scoffed at the idea. Like 'Akatusuki Interprises' will ever dominate with him in this company.) he will use his 'Mad Photographer Skillz' , as most people dubbed it, to assist those working here.

"Hn." Gaara let out when he handed a envelope to the girl. He turned his face from Hinata, gesturing he will leave. He stopped in front of the door, hand on the door knob. "Take a good look at it, but don't faint. The photoshoot starts at three." Then he left.

Hinata looked at the photo inside the envelope. She missed the fact that she was slowly turning beet red, but that wasn't the only thing she missed. She also missed the pained expression that flashed across Kiba's face.  
-----------

Neji felt like he was going to die. Die in humilation. The girl fell asleep in his lap. HIS LAP!

He'll admit it: he was antisoical. He shut out most people at the age four when his dad died in a car crash. When he was ten his mother became ill and died. Then this girl he met when he was eight was murdered and died when they were about fourteen. When she died, he admitted that he did have a sort of infatuation with the girl but wasn't it way too late?

He absentmindly stroke the head on his lap. Now that he thought about it, it's been some time since he visited her dad, mom and that girl. He stop stroking. What was that girl's name anyways? He raked at his brain. How humilating. He forgot the name of the girl he fell for.

"Mhm..." A groan escaped from the girl on his nap. She looked up at him. "Neji... what time is it?". Neji looked at his watch. "Two.". The girl started to sit up and stretch. "Well it's almost time for the shoot.. so can we got to the park?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. Neji stood. "Fine.. but don't expect any ice cream.". She ran out of the room, towards the elevator.

Neji sighed. Well whatever that girl's name was could waited. He had another girl he had to focus on now. "Comon' Neji!" her voice came to his ears. He jogged a little.

"Coming Tenten."  
-----------------

Temari walked into her office to find a a single tulip. A yellow tulip. Didn't flowers have meanings? She then rememered she shared an office with Ino. 'Lucky!' she thought with a smirk. She searched Ino's desk with no luck.

She held the tulip. She then saw a card on it. She took it off and read. Her eyes widened as she read it again. She dropped the card. Was this a prank from someone? She raced out ignoring her brother that waved at her.

Kankuro huffed. "How rude." Then he walked in her office. To his surprise there was a tulip on Temari's table. Now he know his sister never delt with flowers so is this a prank from someone? Now the thought caused him clench his teeth. If it's a prank he'd beat the living shit out of whoever did this. His rage disappeared as he spotted a card on the floor.

He picked it up and read it. Following Temari's actions, his eyes widened. 'No way..' he thought. Inside the card ..was like a love letter but.. didn't mention any love. Not believeing his eyes he read it out loud.

"Yellow tulips: There's sunshine in your smile." he started. "Temari, You should smile more." he can't believe it's real. "Signed, An Admirer.". Kankuro let out a breath he didn't know he was holding then smiled.

It's about time someone had fallen for her. It's Temari's turn for happiness since he knew that jackass she likes was.. a jackass. He smile turned to a smirk. "Think of a the blackmail I could get!"  
-----------------

Shikamaru sighed as he looked at the clouds. 'Ino..' he frowned. Was that girl ever going to give up her dreams on a guy that will never like her back? He never said it out loud but it hurts to see her pin after Sasuke. It really did.

Every since they were little kids, there was always something attracting about her. Very attracting that it wasn't only Shikmaru noticed. Ino had always been asked out by boys her age, younger and older. So why would he be anything special to her?

The door behind him opened. He turned slighty and Ino stood behind him. He looked closely to seee her puffy eyes and the eyeliner streaming down her cheek. Before he could ask, she lauched herself in his arms only muttering one word.

"Shikamaru!" and the rest were sobs.  
_  
**TBC..  
**_-----------------  
cookiiex: YEA! i got the Sand siblings all a part here! Yea I rock! Well here's my gift to the readers. Today's my birthday! Oh no dividers caused the line thingy doesn't work xT


	9. Emotion

cookiiex: I need coffee. ONly** 6 **new reviews last chapter. THats pretty discouraging. Anyway I got a beta. Yay .. Now I hope she didn't quit cause I'm pretty much MIA for the last six-ish months. :X Anyway Here's chapter 9. Enjoy!

**File: 1010  
Authoress: cookiiex  
Chapter NiNE: Emotion **

Tenten poked Hinata. "Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Hinata smiled weakly as she tighten her grip on the envelope. 'Naruto-kun.. Naruto- kun..' . Her heart skipped a beat as she held the envelope to her heart. Ino sat as far away from Sakura as she could. Temari was on a chair left of Tenten. For some reason Temari seemed to be.._ sulking_? Tenten's eyes narrowed.

Ino away from Sakura? When the hell did this happen? Tenten shook her head as she looked back at Hinata. " Hey Hina-chan, is there some bad blood between Sakura and Ino lately?" she whispered softly to the smaller girl. Hinata looked at her two friends. They did seem to be avioding each other lately.

This has been going on for a while now. After the photo shoot last week those two have not been seen together as often as they should. Hell it was so obvious, even the publicity caught up. Headlines such as; '**What Happened to INOKURA?**', '**Hissy Catfight Between The Model Best Friends?**', or her favorite, '**What Did Sasuke Do Now?**'. Hinata frowned to see her friends like this. "I don't know Tenten-chan.."

"Whenever Sakura walked one direction, Ino would walked the other. When Sakrua would do a great shot, Ino would do a better one. Was this to top the other or is this just over Sasuke?" Tenten read outloud. Sometimes education lies in the People magazines. Who knew?

Tenten turned to her left. "You okay, Temari?" Temari looked like she killed something as she turned. Tenten almost felt the rain cloud over Temari's head as she patted the older girl on the back. Tenten and Hinata shudder at the intensity in the atomsphere in the lounge.

**Angst. Hate. Jealousy. Saddness. **

They lingered in the air. They emitted from three of the people. Tenten and Hinata didn't feel like they belonged there at all.

* * *

Naruto dug into his ramen as Shikamaru worked on some paperwork. He was on his second stack. It wasn't fun having Lee screaming in your ear the whole week. ("Ganbette Shikamaru-kun! Yosh!") Shikamaru sighed. 

The model shoot last week turned out to be a disaster. From what he knew, Gaara was a paitent guy. Very paitent. But even Gaara'a patience ran out when Ino and Sakura started a fight last week. In fact Gaara was so pissed he threw the camera at them. It was lucky that it missed Ino and Sakura. Too bad for the guy in the back though.

"I can't do this anymore," Shikamaru whispered. And we ain't talking about the papers either.

* * *

"Are you outta your mind?!" 

Kankuro huffed. Gaara looked like he was ready to kill. 'He's always ready'.' Kankura glared. Resoning out with the baby of the family wasn't going to be a walk in the park. 'Little brat.' he sneered.

So this is what happened. Kankuro took a whole TEN minutes of his time to tell Gaara about the situation with their sister. His ten minutes he could've wasted making 10 swans, four cranes, a hat, and maybe a freaking puppet to top it all off! But no, he had to discuss it with Gaara, of all people, who had a heart of a rock. Ungrateful little bastard.

"No, I'm not out of my mind. Why don't we just set her up with that guy with the flowers? Geez, she needs a life," Kankuro reasoned. Gaara glared.

Gaara sighed before starting. "SO if we do set her up with the guy with flowers-- we don't even know who the hell this guy is! Further more, he could be some kind of pervert, who wants her for her body. Then he gets her pregant, then **we're** stuck with a PMS-ing, pregant bitch who won't shut up because THAT useless bastard left. THen we have a good for nothing crying baby waking up everyone at three in morning. Temari's gonna be drained out, she'll look like a zombie, which will result to her losing her job. She'll gain weight- alot of weight. So the other end of the equation will have us, you and me, stuck with this fat, old version of Temari and a loud kid. So, no, absolutely not."

Kankuro stood with his jaw about to fall out. THere was a long pause before Kankuro spoke up. ".. What if he's not a perv?"

".."

".."

"AHHHH!!!" With the battle cry, Gaara grabbed the paper weight from his desk and threw it at Kankuro. Kankuro was cry inside. He regrets getting that for Gaara's birthday. Actually he regrets getting anything for Gaara's birthday.

Somewhere, Itachi sneezed.

* * *

"Wahh boring!" Tenten yawned. Sitting back in Neji's seat she looked at the computer. "Maybe Neji has some prono I can blackmail him with." Yes inside she was cackling. Not laughing, but cackling. 

She looked through his pictures. Her head rested on her fist. 'Not a single one. Talk about sex deprived.' So she had no right to say that but who cares. The next picture held her attention though. It held her attention so long she didn't even notice Neji coming into the room.

Looking annoyed he hissed "Tenten what the he-" However he stopped with the look Tenten gaved him.

The look with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Kiba looked at Naruto pigging out with disgust. Why Naruto had Hinata's affection was beyond him. Kiba couldn't help but grit his teeth at that. Why Naruto? Why not him? However he wasn't completely sure Hinata liked Naruto, it was just a thoery. However what happened at the hospital proved everything. 

Looking over now he sees Naruto talking to Lee. "Hey Lee, don't you think Sakura is fine? She's like so my type." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face. Lee nodded and started listing all the reasons she was beautiful. THat was the last straw for Kiba, as he walked his way towards the fox boy.

The employees' louge became silent as Kiba lifted Naruto by the collar.

"Listen fox boy, and listen good. Go chase after the pink bitch, but stay the hell away from Hinata. You got that, punk?!" Kiba snarled as he dropped Naruto and walked out. Shino shook his head and sighed.

He had a feeling this would happen.

* * *

"Sasuke." Tsunade called for the onyx eyed man. The said man took a breath before walking towards the woman. Tsunade turned her chair to face him, throwing the magazines on her desk. Sasuke winced but didn't say anything. 

"Is this what you call working?! Causing trouble between the models? Are you trying to ruin this company like what your brother did?" Tsunade shouted. Sasuke clenched his fist at the mantion of his brother.

Tsunade was furious. "What is this rubbish in the company. Do you know how much money was wasted on that photo shoot?! Almost three million with the professionals and the lightening. What is this crap you're showing me!?"

Sasuke remained calm. Though he didn't how much he could take. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, I'll try harder next time."

Tsunade sighed and waved him out. "You better. Now scram."

Sasuke walked and slammed the door shut with a bang that echoed, causing pain to Tsunade's newly aquired headache.

* * *

Shikamaru looked around for her. She should be ther already - it's not that far from the SNJ (Sexy-No-Jutsu) building. Spotting a blond ponytail sent him running. He whistled and she turned to him and looped arms with him. 

"Ah, Shikamaru! What's -" Shikamaru looked so serious it was scary.

There was an awkward pause before Shikamaru detached himself from her.

"Ino, we need to talk."

**TBC..**

**

* * *

**cookiiex: I'm alive trust me! xD I don't terribly like this chapter but blah. 


End file.
